One and Two
by lighhtwoods
Summary: A casual date may turn out not to be so casual. Mini thinks her life is perfect but one day that perfect life is gonna change forever.


"You're the best friend anyone could ever have, you know that?" she said.

"I did know that, but it's always nice to hear it again"

 _City of lost souls,_ Cassandra Clare

 **T** here are evenings when you are busy, or when you should do something important, and you can only stay in bed and listen _that_ song over and over again. For no particular reason, you don't have to be sad, or heartbroken – because let's be honest, I didn't even know what it meant to be heartbroken – but you feel that what you're doing is right and everything else is wrong. That was my evening. I was in bed and Tom Odell was playing. The rain was pattering on the panes and everything was exactly how it was supposed to be for me.

But as everything has an end even that tiny little moment for myself had to and it finished when my phone started to ring. I did not want to reply but I saw the picture of the contact that was calling me: it was a hot day of June, Nathan and I were celebrating the last day of mid-school in the pool. I was wearing a huge hat and he had my sunglasses on. I smiled.

"I hope it's a matter of life or dead, because I wa-" I could not finish the sentence because he interrupted me "Grace and I were going to the cinema but then Will called, he broke up with his girlfriend, Liv" he said "What a news!" I replied with sarcasm. "What's the point Nate?" I tried to make it short. "You must come here with us" he said, "Grace didn't want to leave him alone" "No way!" I jumped out of the bed; I was not going out with _them_. No. "Why not?" Nathan asked, there was a bit of disappointment in his voice, even though he knew that I would have accepted, one way or the other he would have persuaded me. "I don't like Will, he's arrogant and presumptuous and Liv did the right thing breaking up with him" the truth was that I didn't even know him, or her. "But you don't even know them! You don't have to _date_ him, you just have to come here and help me with this thing, I beg you, Mins" I grumbled; that's how he would have persuaded me. "I'm coming" I could hear him smile, even though I couldn't see him. When you know someone since forever, you know when he is smiling even when you cannot see him.

"I've already got you a ticket, the movie is starting in 20 minutes, hurry" he hung up without waiting for me to reply, as usual.

The sound of the rain and Tom Odell were inviting me to come back, and stay in bed, but I couldn't. I looked myself in the big mirror near the window: I was a mess. The chignon I made before dropped and all my hairs were on my shoulders; so I took them and made a fish braid – my favorite one.

I picked up my shoes and put them on "Where're you going?" I did not notice my mom that showed up at the door of my chamber. "Nate called me, I'm catching up with him" " _You're going in a date with him and his girlfriend?_ " my mom frowned. She adored Nate, and every time she had the chance, she told me that I was an idiot to not be with a fantastic guy like him. "No, mom. There is a… Anne, you don't know her, and I'm in late" I said while I was putting my keys and my phone into my purse. I came close to the door where my mom was lean on and I gave her a kiss.

In the moment I came out of the front door a blast of wind almost pushed me back. It was so damn cold. I held tight into my jacket and I started to walk toward the cinema, which was not very distant from my house.

I arrived in less than 15 minutes, the movie was not started yet. "Mina?" Will was leading on the ticket window. He had a hand in his pocket and the other hand was holding a cigarette. A little cloud of smoke condensed between his face and mine. "Mini" I corrected him. Good he did not even know my name, what a beautiful night was about to start. Will shook his head "Whatever" he said unconcerned "the movie is starting in ten minutes…" I moved to go inside but he blocked me with his arm "It's better to wait here, don't you think?" in the moment I heard those words I burst into a hysterical laugh. "Excuse me?" Will came closer "You know, is empty inside and there's a lonely couple. I wouldn't go" he was so damn right, but I would have never admit it.

I passed him by and I imitated his position, leading on the ticket window. The longest ten minutes of my life were waiting for me. "I'm sorry, by the way" he interrupted the embarrassing silence and I was so astonished that I almost fell. "Excuse me?" "Is this the only thing you can say?" he said while a sneer was appearing on his lips. "I was saying, I know you wanted to stay at home but my presence obliged you to come. I told Grace that I'd rather stay at home but you know her, when she says something, you must follow what she said" I knew her indeed and he was right. She was in my class, at the beginning we were not very close but when Nate told me that he liked her I made everything in my power to be her friend.

"Don't worry" I said. He was literally killing me with his cigarette. I noticed that it was almost finished, thank God. "You want to smoke?" he asked, he'd probably noticed that I was staring at his cigarette. "No, thanks. I don't smoke" "As you wish" he said pushing away the cloud in front of this face. It was impossible for me to not notice the ring he was wearing at the annular. "I like your ring" I declared honestly. It looked like a wedding ring. There was nothing special about it, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. "It was my grandpa's" he said with melancholy. He tossed the cigarette away, and then he gave me the ring. I spun it and I found an inscription: "One… and Two" I frowned, what a strange inscription, I thought. He was standing in front of me, his arms stretched out his hips and his eyes fixed on my hands. I gave him the ring back and he put it at its place.

"Your grandpa must be very important for you" I said smiling, he was staring at the ring "Yeah" he replied finally looking at me "he was" he added and I understood. I would have hugged him, this was my nature, but I knew that he might not appreciate it, so I didn't move. We stayed in that position – staring at each other without saying a word – for a few minutes.

"It's starting" the sound of Nate's voice woke me up from that situation, I turned around and I smiled at him. I felt awful for not noting him. "Shall we?" Will put his arm on my back and together went inside. I had to hold back a grunt because Nathan's face was saying "You look good together". He knew that for this I would have punched him later. In the second we came inside I melt, the temperature was so much better there.

"So which movie we're going to see?" I asked. Will opened his mouth but Nate hit him and he shut up. It was not a good sign. "It's a horror movie, isn't it?" I turned and I watched my friend in the eyes. "You know Grace" he said smiling.

Grace was sitting inside waiting for us, and differently from what Will told me, the theater was not empty at all. I gave him a nasty look, hoping he understood what it was for. Sometimes I forgot that only Nate needed a look to understand what I meant without saying a word. But Will held back a laugh. _He understood_.

Next to Grace there was only one free seat, Nate's. "You two can sit in the row in front of us" she said happily pointing out the two free seats. I snorted.

"You don't like horror movies, do you?" Will said when we sat. I turned toward him but I didn't reply to his question "It's empty inside, and there's a lonely couple… I wouldn't go" I tried to quote him. He smirked and shook his head. "We're starting this, Will, in a very, very bad way" he laughed again. I could not find anything funny about that situation. A woman who was sitting in front of us, turned back telling us to be quit. Perfect. I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes. I felt the warm breathe of Will near my ear while he whispered "Are you afraid of monsters?" he was challenging me but I wasn't going to swallow the bait, "They're not real, only the one next to me is" I said opening my eyes. He was so close to me that I could see his eyes shining. I forced myself to watch the movie.

* * *

Author Note:

First of all, sorry, English is not my native language and second this is the character list:

-Lydia is Mini

-Will is Stiles

-Nate is Scott

-Grace is Allison

post/135596251378

VISIT MY TUMBLR PAGE "WRITING" TO SEE THE CHARACTERS .com


End file.
